Ballad of a Fallen Angel
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Yaoi. Sanosuke's an angel, who from a decreed from Heaven, must descend to Earth. His job: keep Saitou from the Lord of Hell- Shishio. Will Saitou be his reason for taking the fall? What of Soujiro and Aoshi?


Title: Ballad of a Fallen Angel  
  
summary: Sanosuke's an angel, who from a decreed from Heaven, must descend to Earth. His job: keep Saitou from the Lord of Hell- Shishio. Will Saitou be his reason for taking the fall? And what of the demon Soujiro and the angel Aoshi?  
  
side pairings: Aoshi/Soujiro, Kenshin/Kaoru, Misao/Yahiko. Sagara- sama/Katsuhito, Megumi/?  
  
warnings: male x male, AU- set in present time. Rating will not change but there will be rape, abuse, violence.... XD  
  
disclaimers: not mine.  
  
translations: (Hyouden-Field of eternal snow), Hato (dove), Yuugao (moon flower), Goshou (after life) Makai (hell), matatabi (silver vine), Kasai- Kado (fire gates) Kaze (wind) Seisui (clear water) Doseki (earth and stone) Sen'yaku (elixer of life) Shugotenshi (guardian angel) Chik'yuu (Earth), Jaki (evil spirits) Engelings (the child/teenage form of angels. Tenling is the infancy) Fushi (eternal life) Tennyo (heavenly nymph) Jou-chan (Missy. Sano's name for Kaoru) Kirei (beautiful)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Snow fell gently from the puffy clouds to coat the ivory-ridden ground below. The moon was casting it's soothing rays upon Hyouden as it slipped past the Hato Mountains to rise to it's full radiance. The white droplets of percipitation lethargically settled onto the wayward locks of brown that refused to settle. Unblinking hazel oculates stared across the vast expanse of the Yuugao glade, ignorant to the flakes of snow idly making their home on long lashes. A tall, well-proportioned frame supported wiry and lean muscles that were littered with various scars from various battles of aeons long ago when of Goshou was in war with those of Makai. Wings that resembeled the ancient and extinct Dragonians were spread to their full glory.  
  
The angel, Sanosuke, was seated immobile underneath a Matatabi tree. He was one of the angels that had free reign over the sections of Goshou and could apparate to the dangerous gates of Kasai-Kado that led towards Makai in the south, the windy bluffs of Kaze to the east, the peaceful and soothing Seisui to the west, the barren lands of Doseki in the north, and into the heart of Goshou, Sen'yaku. Hyouden, however, was Sanosuke's sanctuary once the toils of guarding Kasai-Kado became too much and past memories threatened to surface.  
  
Sanosuke was the youngest of the Eldar Angels. There were five in all; five for each region of Goshou-Kasai-Kado being his. With responsibilities, he often conversed with the three out of the other four. There were seldom instances when Hiko, the Sen'yaku guardian, would seek him out and give him some sort of new task to complete. Whether in Goshou, Makai or Chik'yuu, it did not matter. Hiko was the eldest of the Eldar and was thus expected to be obeyed without question though it tended to make Hiko a bit arrogant.  
  
Himura was what most mortals considered to be the 'appropriate' angel. Humans viewed angels as being slender, pretty, and feminine. The Kaze guardian certainly held those qualities. Compact body, pale and milky flesh, long auburn tendrils held in a ribbon, the kindest violet eyes that were known to calm the spirits of children in Niji. Only the Eldar and a select few of the seraphim knew what went on inside of Himura's mind when those lavendar oculates flashed to gold. Repressed memories of the battle versus Shishio, the Makai lord, had taken it's toll on Himura and affected him constantly. Sanosuke knew that his fellow Eldar wouldn't be tempted by the Jaki that Shishio sent to torment him. As long as the guardian of Sensui, Kaoru, stayed by Himura's side then he would alright.  
  
Aoshi always seemed an enigma to Sanosuke. He was mysterious and an introvert-extremely rare among the angels who were lively and exuberant. Perhaps it was because he had seen his four followers openly defy Hiko and join Shishio in Makai. He dealt with the same hidden soul scars as Himura. The guardian of Doseki certainly portrayed the valley of rocks and trodded ground with his demeanour. Doseki was the only place in Goshou that Sanosuke refused to travel to. The gate to Chik'yuu was strongest there and it pained Sanosuke to watch the newly arriving spirits wander aimlessly inside. It wasn't like the tales that they had been told of a land of clouds and feather-winged angels with halo's playing with deceased pets. It was a long journey to Sen'yaku-where some souls stayed. Other souls weren't allowed inside Sen'yaku because either they had been murdered and weren't avenged, were petty crooks that hadn't done any real harm, were children, or a million and other misdemanors that barred their entrance. It was Misao and Yahiko's jobs to lead those spirits to Sen'yaku. The Spirit Guides were the novice angels but they were well liked among the angels and Eldars.  
  
Sanosuke shook himself from the trance he had allowed himself to fall into. He dusted the snow that had piled onto his broad shoulders, happi coat flapping in the sudden beat of his powerful wings. Hyouden faded in the distance as he flew towards Kasai-Kado. Fire appealed to Sanosuke. The ability for it to wreak so much havoc in such a short time was awing. Besides, Himura constantly told him that it the fire reminded him of Sanosuke's personality. Sanosuke supposed that really, each of the elements told of each of their personalites.  
  
Sensui was like Kaoru in that though water could be calming and complacent it could also be dangerous and destructful; much like Kaoru in one of her moods. Kaze was the exact same way. One minute it could be a tranquil breeze the next a gale of tremendous force, describing Himura perfectly. Doseki was Aoshi's cold manners. Sen'yaku, with it only admitting those it deemed worthy, was much like Hiko's better than thou art stature. As for Sanosuke, Kasai was belligerent and easy to anger but could also be helpful, just like himself.  
  
Swooping onto the top of one of the towers that were built by the Kami's millions of years before so that their successors could be comfortable, Sanosuke warily watched the angels that chose Kasai-Kado as their immediate home. Kasai-Kado and Doseki weren't inhabited like Sensui and Kaze. It wasn't even a beautiful place. It was bereft of vegetation for no water expect for occassionally rain that Kaoru would send to balance the elements came. Lava ran freely in what were make-shift lavabeds. The buildings were made of obsidian and it was always dusk or dawn depending on who was being asked. Mostly, Kasai-Kado's spirits were pyromaniacs and other mortals that had been infatuated with fire.  
  
He loved his home however bland it might have been. Sanosuke dropped to the barren ground, not surprised that his feet sizzled from the snow that he head just been in. The Eldar greeted a couple of angels with nod of his head and to a couple spirits he waved. There were only two that received a genuine grin. Katsuhito and Sagara were the only two who knew Sanosuke's soul just as well as they knew their own. The former had been Sanosuke's playmate when they were Tenlings and advanced into Engelings. Katsuhito had chosen to be a guardian angel of the mortals instead of a serpahim.  
  
Sagara was a human spirit that Sanosuke had taken a liken to when he had been murdered two centuries before the present. He was one of the dozen or so spirits able to keep their bodies in tact after passing through Fushi- Kado. The rest became what they wished to be but for the Tennyo, it wasn't an option. The Tennyo had to have done something heroic, were genuises, artists, et cetera of importance. Sagara had been the leader of the Sekihotai in Japan during the Meiji Era. He had been lied to by the government and were used as scapegoats. Sanosuke had personally brought Sagara to Kasai-Kado and for two hundred years-a meager amount of time in eternity-they had become companions.  
  
Like most angels, their long lives led to many revelations. Nearly half the angels practiced homosexuality and bisexuality regularly so it wasn't a shock to Sanosuke when he realised he was harboring emotions for Sagara. It was hard not to look at Sagara and be reminded that some humans possessed beauty that rivaled the angels but Sanosuke knew that involving himself with Sagara would only hurt Sagara and Sanosuke, however aloof he acted, did not want to cause any pain for Sagara. After all, Sagara was surrounded by the members of the Sekihotai and though Katsuhito tried to hide it, Sanosuke knew that his companion held the same desires for Sagara as he did.  
  
"We were wondering when you would return, Sano," Katsuhito remarked, crossing his arms in front of his kimono.  
  
"It's been," Sagara said in his soft voice, looking at the Millenial Clock, "Exactly 22 days since you last came." The former Sekihotai member regarded Sanosuke with an expression that always unsettled Sanosuke. It was almost as if Sagara could see through to his innermost thoughts...  
  
"I needed a vacation," Sano grinned, sinking onto one of the obsidian walls, wings folding. "So, what's been going on here? Any more demons or Jiki trying to ascend?" The demons and Jiki weren't exactly tough to combat so he wasn't worried about being present all the time.  
  
"No, they did not." Katsu flickered his gaze towards Mount Nobara. "I don't see why you just don't get rid of that well. If it's gone than the portal will disappear and there will be no threat to them usurping."  
  
Sagara laughed gently at Katsuhito, ignoring the frown that was sent his way. "I see why Sanosuke does not destroy the well because if it was destroyed here than there is a greater chance of it appearing elsewhere and no one would know of it." Sagara sank down beside of Sanosuke, noticing for the upteenth time that the handsome angel flushed at the close proximity of their bodies. "At least with it here, it can be kept in check."  
  
Katsuhito nodded. "I see what you mean. It's been unusually quiet as of late."  
  
Sanosuke stilled the abrupt beating of his heart as Sagara turned his calm gaze to him. "There is an ill omen, it seems. I cannot help but think that something bad will happen soon. Perhaps Shishio is gathering all his forces for an all out attack on Goshou."  
  
Sano furrowed his brows. "Have you told Hiko?" If what Sagara was saying was true than it would be imperative for the Eldars to be notified so that the angels could be gathered into one mass in Kasai-Kado to protect Goshou.  
  
"He isn't accepting visitors. Apparently the spirits in Sen'yaku are restless. If he doesn't see that as a sure sign that evil is amiss than Hiko's full of himself," Katsu said bitterly. "We were waiting for you to come back so you could talk to Hiko yourself. He might be more friendly towards another Eldar."  
  
"He's an idiot!" Sanosuke slammed his fist down onto the wall, the lava rock crumbling. "But then again, maybe he does know what's going and doesn't want to make everyone panic. Jou-chan's having a hard enough time with calming the kids in Niji. Aoshi's been disappearing from Doseki without telling anyone and no one knows where he goes." Sano sighed, running a hand through his spiky locks. "Kenshin's about the only other Eldar that I can rely on."  
  
A gust of wind sent the red bandana Sagara was wearing flying and Katsuhito's long hair whipped behind him. The former defender suddenly appeared, feathered wings of downy white causing the drifts of wind. "Sanosuke, Katsuhito, Sagara." Himura, who was known as Kenshin during the Wars, greeted them without the accustomed joviallity.  
  
"Kenshin, what are you doing here?" Sanosuke asked, dispensing of pleasantries at the serious look in the gold-violet eyes.  
  
"Hiko wishes for your presence in Sen'yaku. It's very urgent, that it is."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
Himura glanced at Katsu and Sagara warily. Sanosuke nodded at him that both were fine to hear what he had to say. "You have no doubt noticed the ceaseation of demons and Jiki trying to escape into Goshou, de gozaru. We, Hiko and myself, are aware that Shishio is planning an attack, that he is. We have not told Kaoru and I am afraid that Aoshi is absent from Doseki once again, de gozaru." The diminutive angel's bangs hid most of his face from sight and Sanosuke knew that underneath the hair, the eyes were golden. "I am not going to tell Kaoru until it is absolutely necessary, that I will not. We are gathering the serpahim," Himura sent a knowing look at Katsu, "And the other upper levels of angels. There are even several like Sagara who are offering their services, that they are. It will be a terrible battle, de gozaru. Perhaps...even worse than the Holy War between Shishio the first time."  
  
"Wait a second, what the hell do you mean?" Sano rose to his feet to stare down at Himura. "Then Shishio is really going to launch an all out war?!"  
  
"Yes, it would seem so. However, this is merely speculation." Himura turned in the direction of Mount Nobara, at the fires and smoke that jutted from the Valley of Hinageshi. "We are not exactly positive but we are prepared for the first wave of attacks should the idea be the truth, de gozaru." Sanosuke felt a bit saddened by the fact that Himura would have to relive the past with this new battle and perhaps, even become what he once was. What he had put behind him. "This is not something you should worry about, Sanosuke, that it is not."  
  
"Why not?!" Sano yelled heatedly, grabbing the older angel by his kimono's collar and lifting him easily from the ground. "Why shouldn't I worry?! You're not going to go off and do something stupid like last time!"  
  
"S.Sano," Himura's eyes widened and returned to their normal hue. "I would not dream of doing that, that I would not."  
  
Sano hesitantly let Himura back down. "So...what's going on Kenshin?"  
  
"Hiko has a job for you to do on Chik'yuu, de gozaru. Chou, our spy in Makai, has told us that there is a certain human that Shishio has taken an interest in. He's a law enforcement officer for the Japanese government and is very influential, that he is. His name is Saitou Hajime and Shishio wants to recruit him."  
  
"That would mean...." Realisation dawned on Sanosuke. "That would mean that Shishio is going to attack Chik'yuu as well as Goshou!"  
  
"Exactly. We have angels in the guise of humans taking watch but they are not powerful enough to defend against the amount of demons that Shishio is no doubt sending to Chik'yuu. It is easier for demons to take over the minds of humans and make them into pawns, de gozaru. Hiko wishes for me to stay here in Goshou in order to help train the younger angels." Himura stood in front of Sanosuke. "It is your duty to go to Chik'yuu and try to stop Saitou from joining Shishio."  
  
"My duty?" Sanosuke gritted through clenched teeth. "It's my duty to stay here and defend Goshou! Not go on a goosehunt for some human!"  
  
"Sano!" Himura's hand strayed to the blade he wore strapped to his side. "I will fight you." Sano gaped. "You are the only one, that you are. Please, Sanosuke. If Shishio gets Saitou on his side than all of Chik'yuu might fall underneath his control. We will be here fighting the forces that Shishio will bring here but it is up to you to save Chik'yuu from another genocide, de gozaru."  
  
Sano's body lost the rigidness. "Kenshin...." He sighed. "Fine. I'll go. Will I be going alone?"  
  
"I am afraid so. We cannot spare any more. Sagara, Katsu, I ask that you lead the forces of Kaisa-Kado should Mount Nobara be breached before I or Hiko come."  
  
"Of course, Himura," Katsu said with a glance between him and Sagara.  
  
"I am glad. I will send Megumi soon." Himura smiled. "Are you ready to leave, Sanosuke?"  
  
"Hn, ready as I'll ever be." Sano shrugged a shoulder at Sagara and Katsuhito. "Guess this is goodbye until later. I'll return and fight with you soon enough."  
  
Sagara surprised Sanosuke by drawing him into an embrace. "I suppose I should wish you luck Sanosuke. Please, tell me what Earth is like when this war is finished." Sagara untied his bandana and wound it around Sanosuke's forehead. "Kirei..."  
  
Sano's cheeks and nose were dusted with pink at the compliment that his secret crush gave him. "Sagara, thank you." However old he might have been he couldn't bring himself to meet Sagara's gaze, feeling like an Engeling in love for the first time. "Be good Katsu. Take care of Sagara."  
  
"I promise Sanosuke." A meaningful look at Sanosuke and Katsuhito came to the understanding that Sano was giving Katsu permission to pursue a romantic affair with Sagara.  
  
With the beat of their wings, Sanosuke and Himura rose to the air, heading for Doseki at high speeds.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that's it for now. ^_^ This chapter was mainly a prologue and the others will be longer. :P Please, please review. I love to write but it's hard to continue if no one reads this.... :(  
  
1. I dont have a clue what Sagara-sama's real name is. Anyone want to help me with that? ;_;  
  
Next chapter: A look into Saitou's life, Aoshi's secret 


End file.
